


Trump Fires America

by timmy_cardiac



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awesome Trio (Hetalia), Bad Dreams, Other, Sharing a Bed, Warning: Donald Trump, friendshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_cardiac/pseuds/timmy_cardiac
Summary: Less than two weeks into his time as the President, Donald Trump calls America into his office to discuss an important matter. Wonder what it could be? (*Hint, hint*)





	Trump Fires America

**Author's Note:**

> I think I wrote this right after Trump got elected and I actually thought it was a joke when I found out T.T this is the result of me cleaning out my drawers

His hand shaking slightly, America knocked on the office door. Why did the President want me in his office? he wondered nervously. It’s only been two weeks since he started. 

“Come in,” came the voice through the wood. 

America opened the door to the President's office and stepped inside. Beneath a mound of fluffy blond hair, President Trump sat at his desk with his fingers laced in front of him, his gaze not leaving America’s eyes. 

“Mr. Jones,” he said after a long moment of silence . “have a seat.” He motioned to the chair across from him. 

America cringed as he pulled out the chair and sat down. He hated it when people insisted on calling him Mr. Jones. It seemed like a title that was better suited for someone stuck-up like Arthur than for him. 

“Mr. Jones,” Trump said again once America was settled in. “I’m going to make this brief.” He paused a moment. “You’re fired.” 

The country felt his blood run cold. A buzzing filled his ears. Surely he must have misheard. “What was that?” he asked. Was he going to be killed? It was rather difficult to kill a country, but it could be done.

“You’re fired,” the President repeated. “I’m here to make America great, and that starts by getting rid of you.” 

America’s train of thought consisted mostly of definitelynotjokingdeinfitelynotjoking. He felt dizzy. “But...but I AM America!” he protested. 

Trump gave a little smirk. “Not anymore, I’m afraid.” He pressed an cartoonishly big red button on his desk and the floor where America’s feet were gave way and he fell into darkness. Cold winds tossed him around, making a whooshing noise. 

Then everything went silent. 

When America opened his eyes again, he was back in his own bed. Denmark was sprawled out next to him and snoring loudly, while Prussia was laying on top of him. Jeez, he was heavy. He got up out of bed, shoving Prussia onto the floor (which he would have felt bad about if the German hadn’t stayed asleep). 

It was still dark outside, and probably very early in the day. Even so, America went to make himself some coffee, lest he risk falling back asleep and finding out where Trump would send him.

**Author's Note:**

> well that happened and dang it was short but o well. and awesome trio is bromance


End file.
